


Envy

by Tigre5s



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU!Castiel - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre5s/pseuds/Tigre5s
Summary: This was originally posted on tumblr for a SPN writing challenge involving the deadly sins. Can you guess what mine is?Warnings: mentions of torture, rough sex, rape, grace!kink





	Envy

I screwed up.

Epically, as my dear brother would say but it’s hard to dwell on that fact now though as I shiver, naked, with my hands tied above me, toes barely touching the floor. It’s like something out of a bad porno.

The last thing I remember is pain. Incredible, excruciating pain.

“You’re awake. Good. Let’s begin.”

That voice raised more goosebumps than this cold could ever hope to but it was the face that came into view that chilled me to the bone.

“Castiel,” I breathed, praying for it to be my Castiel despite his warped countenance.

He laughed. “You needn’t pray for me, y/n. I am already here.” He pressed his vessel against me and I would be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy the warmth. His leather-clad hands wander up my hips to cup my breast and twist a nipple causing me to wince.

I try to kick him away. 

Bad move. 

He catches me by the thigh, steps into me grinding into my core and smacking my ass. It sounds worse than it feels and the reactionary moan that slips is too embarrassing for me to even acknowledge.

“And here I thought I’d have to force you to open your legs for me,” he taunted with his cheek pressed to mine. He pulled away lips twitching in a kind of smirk, eye sparkling with malevolence. I really shouldn’t find a sick statement like that attractive but my traitorous body feels otherwise. He releases me to remove his gloves. One hand comes up to cup my face. I shrink away from his touch remembering all too well what those hands are capable of.

“No need for that now….Honey bee,” he purrs in that odd accent of his. I’m momentarily shocked into stillness by his use of my Castiel’s pet name for me.

He chuckles pushing me so I swing gently to and fro. His mouth twists and pulls into something like a smile watching my nipples harden further as I pendulum in the cool air. He disappears from view and suddenly I think I prefer to know where he is than not.

“You know, I have seen countless precious moments. You humans and your sentiments, they are amusing at best, annoying at worst. I’ve broken thousands of minds and learned the dirtiest of secrets and none of it ever affected me. None of it ever touched me. Until you,” his voice lowers as if he’s walking away.

I look around the room finally now that his face isn’t all I’m focused on.

“Where are my brothers?” I ask.

“Nowhere they can help you.” He purrs into my ear and I jump startled by his speed. His hands settle on my hips and I feel the impression of his erection against the small of my back.

He inhales the scent of my hair before he speaks. “Seeing my face in your precious moments. Did something to me,” he remarks walking around to face me. “Watching through your eyes the sweet nothings and furtive glances,” he brushes my hair from my shoulder, his expression distant as if remembering. “Watching fireworks, taking walks. All with me, but then I realize, it’s not. It’s all with him.” The bridge of his nose wrinkled in anger, he grabs my jaw pulling me against him.

“What did he do to deserve you?” he hisses, lips snarling. His bare hand runs up my stomach trailing small shocks up my skin. Another involuntary moan and he chuckles intensifying the sting over my left nipple just to watch me squirm.

“Go to hell,” I spit.

“I’m already there...Honey bee,” he wraps one arm about my waist forcing me to straddle his thigh. He grinds my core against the rough fabric of his pants.

“I’ve been there from the moment I saw myself in your mind,” he continues shifting so every move forces me to stifle a whimper. “I saw a version of myself that you love. I saw memories of empty fields where you watched him. I felt your heart clench at his smile and break at his pain.” He slips his other ungloved hand into my curls just above my temple. The contact sends me into a dream-like state. Visions of my Castiel shimmer across my mind like a montage in a movie.

“Yes, you care for this other version of me very much and I’ve been in hell trying to discover why he got to have you.” The hand at my waist moves lower palming my ass, giving him more control. Better leverage to stimulate my clit causing me to twitch in his arms.

“Ah yes, you like being helpless against him, against me. It is a frequent fantasy, yes?” I can only hear him as my deepest carnal desires for my Castiel flood my vision. I can’t help but moan seeing him push me against a wall desperate to be inside me or pinned face down on the library table taking me rough from behind. I writhe against my torturer's thigh as new fantasies emerge. Ones I’m sure aren’t mine. Castiel forcing me to come so hard with his grace I collapse during breakfast. Him spanking me then edging me and spanking me again until I’m almost in tears. Choking on his grace as he fingers me in the back of the Impala while my brothers are in the gas station. 

The hand on my temple moves lower and the vision fades. His grace dances in tiny bolts of lighting across my neck to my chest where he leans me back to continue his trail through the valley of my breasts to my pelvis. 

His lips twitch as he studies my face. “It is a strange feeling being jealous of one’s self,” he ponders and I’m not sure what’s worse. My body preparing itself in anticipation and hope of him going lower or my emotions screaming that this is not my Castiel, not who I really want. I hardly realize that I’m grinding myself against him now and he’s merely holding me in place.

“But that is where things really get interesting.” His voice drops an octave, more growl than speech. “You are loyal to him even though he does not reciprocate your... carnal desires. What has he done to deserve such devotion?” he snarls pressing his hand flat against my stomach forcing the lighting deeper into my skin stimulating my pelvic floor in a way that has me curling in on myself in pleasure that borders on pain. It’s like the worst cramp and the greatest orgasm in one. I can hardly breath when he pulls away completely leaving me anchorless as I float on this forced wave of ecstasy.

I hang limp, thighs shining with the evidence of my acquiescence. Chest heaving as I try to compose myself. I stare defiantly at him but shame crawls over me when I catch a glimpse of his pant leg soaked through with my slick. He follows my gaze and his nostrils flare.

He grabs my face forcing me to look at him, “I am going to enjoy turning you from him. He probably thinks you are too good for him. I hold no such beliefs. ” He steps close enough to scrape my nipples on the buttons of his black trench coat.

“Don’t touch me.” I protest trying not to fidget when his grace presses against my sex.

“Or what? Your brothers will kill me?” He sounded amused as he moved out of view again.

“I’ll scream!”

“Likely,” he growls yanking my hair back and running his nose along my neck just behind my ear. “If not before, certainly during. I expect they’ll hear you, you’ve got good lungs.”


End file.
